It's All Fun and Games Until You Lose
by undeadgirlxx
Summary: Then it suddenly hit her. She had lost against him. [GaaSaku] [Rated M for lemon scene]


-1Okay, I wrote this one-shot because I was bored and had stayed up all night so I needed to pass my time, and I didn't feel like reading any fics at the moment so I opened up Works Word Processor and started to write. I have to say I don't think I intended for it to have a lemon scene in it at all. Oh well. Enjoy. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the card game mentioned.

**It's All Fun and Games Until You Lose**

Sakura simply couldn't believe that it was happening. Right there, right at that moment, her brows furrowed in hot, sickening anticipation. She sat cross legged, hunched over on the floor as she stared at something in front of her, her eyes flickering back and fourth from the object to the person in front of her. The seconds ticked by slowly, tick, tick, tick. Biting onto her bottom lip as she began to bounce up and down, her patents growing thin. The kunoichii had a slight advantage over her opponent, she had a good hand to play. Finally looking up her opponent gives a small smirk implying something good. Chuckling, the red head utters two small, short words. "Go fish."

Suddenly a loud scream echoed through the tiny room as the pink haired girl stared across the floor at the man in front of her. "WHAT????!! B-B-But..but..Gaara! Th-that's not fair!" She whined, her lip quivering just a tad. Gaara laughed as he watched her whine about having to draw a card from the deck placed between them on the ground. He could tell that she had thought that she'd had a good hand, and would get the card that she had needed to have yet another match of cards, and he could tell that in the end she would lose because until then they had a tie in matches: five to five. Three more match would decide the whole game. Drawing a card from the deck, bravely Sakura took a look at the card in her hand. Sighing in defeat she whined unhappily, a three of spades. A three of fucking spades! Why couldn't it have been a queen of hearts like she needed?? She looked up at the 18 year old Kazekage and gave a silent growl, a glare flashing over her eyes. Now it was his turn to ask.

"Do you have any threes?" Sakura's jaw dropped wide open as he asked the question. He had to be cheating, there's no way he could have known what she had just drawn! She was no losing and she didn't like it. Handing over two threes, a three of diamonds and the three of spades that she had just drawn from the deck. Gaara grinned maliciously as he took the two cards from her, he now had yet another match of cards, all four of the threes in the deck. The three of diamonds, the three of hearts, the three of spades, and the three of clubs.

"I hope you know that I hate you." Sakura pouted, her hands in her lap and her arms straight as she sat up straight trying to distance herself from him without moving an inch. Gaara simply smiled at her, a strangely non-creepy kind of smile. He wasn't going to glare at her, anything? Nothing? She looked at him like she had just seen a ghost, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly ajar.

"Your turn." Is all he said as he looked back down to his hand of cards. It was now six to five, and he had the upper advantage still. Sakura nodded slowly as she looked down at her cards and asked in he had a queen of hearts once again even though she knew he didn't have it. She would have to draw from the deck of cards on the floor between them as she had no other card to ask about.

The red head shook his head from side to side as he looked up at her, his green eyes staring her at her. "No, go fish." Looking back down at his deck he inspected all of his cards. Sighing and nodding, Sakura reached down and picked up a card. Looking at it, finally, it was what she had needed. Now she finally had four of the queen face cards, she had another match of cards putting the two back into a tie. '_Only three left. Hmm.' _Sakura figured that Gaara must have the one of the last cards for the final match. Speaking up he asked, "Do you have any sevens?" his eyes looked back up at her again.

"M-mm..I do not. Go fish." Sakura said in a rather unattached tone of voice. She was thinking about the way the game could go. It could either go well for her or well for him, either way it didn't look too great for her. He had more of an advantage now. Reaching down Gaara picked up the top of the three cards, now having two sevens and half of a match.

"I don't have a card left to ask about so..should I just draw?" Her eyes looked up at him, her face pointed down at the cards between them, her hand itching to reach out and grab one of the cards. He gave a light nod giving her the signal that it was alright to draw a card. She did just that, her hand shot out and grabbed the card on the top, leaving only one card behind. The final card. Gaara closed his eyes and thought for a moment about the game they were nearly finished with. He was going to win, it was all too clear. He had two cards, she had one, it was his turn, he would get her card, and again it would repeat until he had all of the sevens. It was a waste to keep playing when he would just win, they both knew he would.

"I'm going to win, do you want to stop now?" He opened his dark green eyes to look at her. She nodded softly and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, there's no point in continuing. You'll win no matter what. Good game Gaara." Sakura laughed, smiling at him her pink hair falling into her face. He nodded back to her in response to her words. Then it suddenly hit her. She had lost against him. Great he would remind her of this for a while. She looked up at him, and blushed lightly as she stared at him. "I-I guess..that we should um..I mean that..I….."

Gaara ran his fingers over her stomach as she lay on the floor, the deck of cards they had previously been playing with scattered across the floor beside and beneath her. Sakura looked up at him, a light stain of pink spread across her cheeks. Gaara leant his head down to the nape of her neck, planting a soft kiss against her skin to experiment. A quick, quiet moan escaped from the back of Sakura's throat, Gaara seemed pleased and continued to lay kisses onto her neck, flicking his tongue at her skin every once in a while as he slid his left hand up her flat belly to slowly roam up onto her right breast, squeezing softly. Sakura's eyes opened to try to look at Gaara, turning her head a little as watched for a moment as he rubbed her fully sized breast. Seeming unhappy with the clothing that blocked his way to the maximum of her breasts, he quickly lifted her shirt up and over her breast and then over her head removing the shirt completely.

Sakura closed her eyes quickly as she took in a quick breath as Gaara took her left nipple fully into his mouth sucking and nibbling on it gently while his other hand went back to rubbing her opposite breast. "Ah.." She moaned and furrowed her brows as she arched her head back exposing her throat. She wanted more. It felt nice, but she wanted nicer. "M-Mo-ore..pl-plea-ease." She stuttered as her blush grew into a darker shade of the pink that it had already been.

Gaara looked up at her, his lips still wrapped around her nipple, his tongue flicking across it as he sucked on it. Bringing his head up he smirked seductively and nodded. His left hand wrapped in her hair as his right slowly traveled down to the lining of her skirt, removing it with quickly he began to work at pulling down her black shorts. He wanted to see her pussy, wanted to _caress_ it. He wanted her so badly, his pants were suddenly uncomfortable as his erection grew harder. His shirt was already long gone, he had taken it off while they had been kissing and making out now all that stood in the way were his pants. Quickly he got up on his knees and undid his pants and slipping them off. He didn't want to waste any time.

He looked down at Sakura and asked for the okay to continue, he wanted to know if she was ready yet. She smiled up at him and nodded her head up and down. "Yeah." She whispered as she spread her legs so that he could enter her. He lowered himself to get ready as he kissed Sakura , his tongue licking her lips. Slowly at first he placed the head of his cock at the entrance of her wet pussy and began to enter her. Letting out a light moan as a small wave of pleasure passed through her body from feeling him inside of her. When he got in as far as he could he slowly began to pull back out and then push back inside of her causing a few light moans to escape Sakura's lips. "Mmm..f-faster." She mumbled as she closed her eyes, a blush staining her cheeks. Gaara happily obliged to Sakura's will as he picked up a little bit of speed. Out of natural instinct the kunoichii wrapped her legs around the Kazekage's hips while he pumped in and out of her gradually picking up speed each time causing Sakura's moans to grow slightly louder.

Flipping himself and Sakura over skillfully, Sakura was suddenly on top. She had never done it like that before and was interested in trying. It always seemed like fun. Gaara continued to move his hips up and down, entering and exiting her as she moved her body in a matching up and down rhythm similar to his own. Sakura threw her head back as she began to moan a bit louder, her eyes closed tight. Gaara looked up and watched her as she moved, and as her face took different shapes with each pleasurable emotion. Reaching his limit her couldn't keep his eye open anymore as he closed his eyes, groaning along with Sakura's moans. Sakura's moans turned into screams of pleasure as she soon began to reach her climax causing Gaara to climax himself, cumming into her as she began to cum as well.

Lifting her body up, making him pull out of her, Sakura lay next to him as she wrapped her slender arms around his masculine chest, her head resting on his shoulder. He looked over to her and smiled lightly as they both struggled to catch their breath. The activity had taken a lot out of the both of them. Sakura's nose scrunched up as she felt some of the playing cards sticking to her sweaty body. Reaching around to move the other cards away and to peel off the cards already stuck to her body Gaara laughed as he could feel a card sticking to her back.

She looked at him and whined a little. "That's not fair."

Earlier that morning Sakura waited at the gates of Konoha for Naruto to return from his mission to Suna that he had started about three days ago. A few moments later the pink haired kunoichii saw three figures walking down the path to the gates. The figures were none other than Temari, Naruto, and the Kazekage of Suna, Gaara. Running up to Gaara the first words out of Sakura's mouth were. "I bet I can beat you at _anything_ Gaara!_"_

Haha. Wow that was the randomest one-shot I've ever written. O.o; R&R, yes? Tell me what you think. :D


End file.
